CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/120,720, "Expansion Chassis For A Voltage Regulator Controller", filed on Sep. 13, 1993; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/101,133, "Removable Field Programmable Data Memory Module", filed on Aug. 2, 1993, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.